


here we go (again)

by stardustgirl



Series: The One Where They (Don’t) Die [2]
Category: Edge of Tomorrow (2014), Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: (It makes sense in context), (but also not), Alternate Universe - Edge of Tomorrow Fusion, Angst, Character Death, Character Death Fix, Episode: s04e10 Jedi Night, F/M, Fix-It, Fix-It of Sorts, Groundhog Day, Idk what level of angst this is sorry, Inspired by Edge of Tomorrow, Lothal, Phoenix Nest Discord, Suicide, Temporary Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 15:17:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19832905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stardustgirl/pseuds/stardustgirl
Summary: “What?  Ezra, what is it?!”“Kanan, they’re onto us, they’re—“Blaster shots through the comm.Screams.|~~~|Kanan’s getting a bit sick of the Force, if he has to admit it.





	here we go (again)

**Author's Note:**

> TW: Suicide (but also not...it makes sense in context)

“Anything.”

“Ezra, we need to change the rendezvous point. It’ll end badly. I just– I just _know._ ”

“I’m sorry, I should’ve asked Sabine or someone to cut it, next time I will—“

“What? Ezra, what is it?!”

“ _Kanan, they’re onto us, they’re—_ “

Blaster shots through the comm.

Screams.

He closes eyes that aren’t his.

“Hera, we need to go.”

“Stop it right there, Jedi.”

Another blaster shot that he can’t block.

Yelling, a voice that’s his but doesn’t sound like it.

Marching out, lightsaber at the ready.

“It’s the Jedi!”

“Stop him!”

A cry.

Sabine.

It’s the opening they need.

“Shoot the Jedi.”

“ _No!_ ”

* * *

Kanan wakes again.

A pain in his shoulder.

The scars hurt, too.

Grabs his mask, hears the wolf.

(It’s Rukh’s electrostaff that takes him down this time, knocks him off the building. Even a Jedi can’t survive a fall like that.)

* * *

Waking.

Pain.

Mask.

Howl.

They try transports this time.

He has a hunch, and this time acts on it.

When everyone’s getting pulled out of the transport, he takes his ‘saber with the Force from a ‘trooper’s belt, and stabs himself.

* * *

He wakes, again.

And cries.


End file.
